


里番家族S1OVA1：呪われた男番外編、私の妻は子犬です。

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [17]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 没啥好说的，斌威。





	里番家族S1OVA1：呪われた男番外編、私の妻は子犬です。

如金威廉所愿的换了一套离工作地点远一点，但是环境更好，也更开阔的房子。  
……如果两层独栋建筑附带目测二百平方米的院子叫做更好更开阔，而不是很好很开阔。  
陈斌原先为婚房和婚礼攒过钱，然而一切烟消云散之后，那些钱也变成了银行卡里死气沉沉的数字。他本来想说：“既然你付了首付，月供我来就好了。”  
金威廉眨眨眼睛：“啊，装修费用我们对半分吧？”  
金威廉全款买下了这套房。  
比起买下游乐场，买房简直是激不起水花的小石头。  
正好休婚假，陈斌积累的假期在他追去美国的两周里根本没有消耗多少，所以这次他有一个月多的时间。正好找好设计公司，将装修事宜一应交付，陈斌和金威廉优哉游哉地跑去东南亚歇婚假。  
金钱的力量在哪里都挺好使，奢华的独立海景套房与包下来的沙滩，一天费用不菲，但是绝对的隐秘让人格外舒畅。三餐按时送过来，附带宵夜与下午茶，都是具有本地特色的食物，清爽中带着酸与辛香。如果想出海或者想去城镇上玩，只要打个电话，就会有专业人士带着，游艇也好、深潜也好，都在前几天体验过了。  
身体彻底松弛下来之后，大概就是想着做别的事情了。  
这天仍旧睡到日上三竿，吃过早饭之后，陈斌和金威廉抱着游泳圈去沙滩上晒太阳。金威廉原本穿着一条荧光绿色印满椰子树的沙滩裤，到地方之后直接脱掉，过了会儿，他眼巴巴的看着躺在帆布折叠椅上的陈斌。  
陈斌当然知道自己的小妻子脑子里想什么。  
总而言之，在想黄色。  
结婚之后，他才发现金威廉实在好奇心旺盛，像一只小狗，精力满满。要不是婚礼当天他喝多了，金威廉一定会逼着他一起去拆开放婚纱的快递，然后穿着婚纱和他做爱。  
——婚礼的时候，当然还是两人都穿西装。  
“斌哥——”金威廉举起防晒霜。“要不要帮你涂？”  
“我涂过了。”  
“那你帮我涂啊。”  
“出门之前你也涂过了。”  
金威廉有点不高兴，他的手摸到放冰汽水的野餐篮里，那里面还有别的东西。  
“斌哥——”  
陈斌叹了口气。  
他有种预感，在和金威廉以后的相处中，他会一而再再而三的向金威廉屈服。  
“好。”陈斌摸了摸他的头发。“乖。”  
金威廉蹭了蹭，脱掉了白色的内裤。即使这儿一个外人都没有，猛然暴露在空旷空间，仍是让他瑟缩一下，不过很快他就调整过来，从野餐篮里拿出早就准备好的东西。  
一个红色漆皮项圈，带着细长的金属链条，另一端是红色的握柄。  
完全根据犬类项圈制作的，适合金威廉纤细脖子尺寸。  
红色很衬金威廉的皮肤，一点也不突兀。  
陈斌扯了扯链条，金威廉跪坐在地上，上身前倾。  
“还有乳夹——”  
“小狗不会说话。”陈斌说。“坐好。”  
金威廉呜咽一声，乖巧地坐在他旁边。  
陈斌带了酒店的书来看，厚实沉重的铜版纸书籍介绍的都是本地风俗特色，看了会儿，陈斌觉得无聊，就伸出手挠一挠金威廉的下巴。  
金威廉打个哈欠，大概是困了。  
太阳晒着，又无可事事，总会犯困。陈斌将他抱在膝头，让他趴在自己身上，手指插进金威廉柔软的白发中，不一会儿，他也睡着了。  
起来已经是下午，远处开放的海滩上传来游客的笑声。金威廉揉揉眼睛，用小腹蹭着陈斌半勃起的阴茎。  
“汪。”  
“乖狗狗。”陈斌伸手拿了已经不冰的气泡水，跟金威廉分享同一瓶，碳酸在口中肆意作祟，让人想做点什么糟糕的事情。  
不过还是回去再说吧。  
陈斌起身，扯着狗链，让金威廉跟好。金威廉却不肯走，真的像一只不听话的小狗似的，非要在外面玩耍。  
年长的丈夫惩罚性地拍打一下小妻子的屁股，看到那处白皙的软肉泛起红色指印。  
“不听话的小狗要拉去和大型犬配种。”  
金威廉朝他呲牙，但是看上去更像小动物撒娇。  
两人慢慢走回酒店，踩上木质栈道，男孩儿才有些羞赧的意思。他用手遮着自己的身体，跟在陈斌后面，仿佛害怕这一个人都没有的空间会突然多出几双眼睛。  
好在酒店工作人员早就在他们离开的时候完成清扫和物品补充，回去仍旧安安静静，淋浴冲掉身上的沙子与海水，金威廉始终没有摘掉项圈。  
因为陈斌没有让他摘掉，作为一只小狗，是不可以自己摘下来的。  
但是陈斌什么时候才会操他？  
金威廉跟在丈夫后头转悠，看他耐心搅拌十五分钟，调了一杯冰花完美的山崎水割，却放在那儿任由室温破坏美感。  
“汪。”金威廉咬着陈斌的浴巾。  
可爱的小狗狗现在蹲在地上，两手放在腿中间。  
陈斌转过身，靠在吧台上，抓着金威廉的头发略略使力：“大型犬不太好找，怎么办呢？”  
金威廉乖巧地用鼻尖蹭他，然后用牙齿扯开浴巾。  
“真贪吃。”  
金威廉闻着陈斌身上好闻的气味，迷迷糊糊地想：因为见到陈斌就发情了嘛。  
相处过一段时间的两个人已经对彼此十分熟悉，金威廉的喉咙温驯地迎接着滚烫粗长的入侵者，并且用规律的收缩表示欢迎。  
“唔嗯……”  
好棒啊。  
但是只是嘴巴吃到是不行的——金威廉在陈斌的阴茎抽动着要射出精液的时候往后退，狡猾地看着对方。  
陈斌骂了一句，有点粗暴地将狗链缠在手上，搂着金威廉的腰，把他带上床。  
“斌哥撒谎……”  
金威廉被后入的时候抱怨着。  
“嗯？——别夹那么紧，又不是不给你精液！”  
“还说没有大型犬……斌哥就是大狗狗……”金威廉舒服到脚趾都蜷缩起来，陈斌每次都插到最深的地方，什么九浅一深在这个男人那里等同虚设，好像是为了印证自己对金威廉身体的所有权，陈斌总是喜欢将精液射到手指根本够不到的地方，让金威廉含着。  
陈斌闻言，咬着他脖子磨牙。  
“喜欢被狗操吗？”  
“呜……嗯…喜欢、喜欢被——斌哥操……汪……小狗狗最喜欢主人啦。”  
金威廉仰着头，猫咪嘴唇半张，一小截舌头露在外面，滴滴答答的往下流口水。  
真的像是被大型犬操了的小狗呢。  
陈斌一定是什么黑色的狗……金威廉被干到意识模糊，还在想这个问题。被大型犬操开肉穴的小狗，肚子都变形了，就好像现在，陈斌进出的时候，金威廉一点多余脂肪都没有的小腹就会凸起来，完全看得出阴茎的形状。  
在金威廉肠道里射了两次，陈斌才退出来，解开小妻子脖子上的项圈，有点磨得发红，不过明天就看不出来了。  
他拿了冰水喂给金威廉，又将小孩儿抱在怀里。  
等金威廉缓过来，陈斌还没问今天晚上想在酒店吃，还是出去吃，就听到自己的小妻子说……  
“斌哥！我们下次玩援交好不好？你是买家我是援交的大学生！”  
陈斌一阵无力。  
“或者——”  
“援交。”陈斌说。“援交就很好。”  
在和金威廉结婚的不到一个月里，他已经得出可靠结论。  
通常金威廉给的选项里，第一个是最好处理的。


End file.
